1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shock utilized in conjunction with a lacrosse head for dissipating energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock-absorbing device used with a lacrosse head which allows for a greater ease in catching a lacrosse ball by absorbing energy into the energy-absorbing element of the shock. The invention also includes the novel device integrated into a lacrosse head as well as a strung lacrosse head having the device.
2. Background of the Art
The lacrosse game originated with the American-Canadian Native Americans. Traditionally, a lacrosse stick has a handle portion attached to a head with the head consisting generally of a frame and a pocket. It will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art that a well constructed lacrosse head is essential in both the general play by and especially the success of participants of the sport of lacrosse. Generally, the lacrosse head can be described as a basket that attaches to the end of the handle that is used to catch, transport, and deliver the ball as desired. The lacrosse head not only catches the ball and holds the ball during play, but is also used during the defensive maneuvers and to obtain the ball during a face off. As such, the lacrosse head is subjected to both large and varying forces during the game. Typically, lacrosse heads are formed of some type of plastic material which is rigid although can slightly deform so as not to crack or break under the typical stresses experienced during participation in lacrosse games.
Traditionally, the pocket for the lacrosse head is strung by the player as the stringing of the pocket dictate the performance characteristics of the lacrosse stick. There are currently at least three popular ways to construct a lacrosse pocket.
A traditional lacrosse pocket includes braided nylon or polyester lace woven between side walls in longitudinal runners. The runners are traditionally leather or braided nylon and run between the scoop and inside throat area of the lacrosse head. The pocket is woven into the head with a standard traditional pocket comprising about four runners, cross-lacing, and side-wall stringing though is not limited to the described design. These materials are typically hand woven or strung in the traditional manner to form a pocket.
A mesh pocket typically includes machine-woven nylon which is pre-manufactured and attached to the side wall scoop and inside throat area via string. The mesh pockets include polyester or nylon material woven together to create a mesh with a diamond-like arrangement. This mesh material is machine made and is the integral body of the pocket.
Additionally, a third type of pocket includes a traditional and mesh integration into which a head is strung with a combination of pre-manufactured mesh, hand woven lace, and longitudinal runners.
Generally, a difficult aspect of lacrosse for a beginner player is the act of catching a lacrosse ball in the pocket of a lacrosse stick. When trying to catch a hard pass, the ball has a tendency to hit the pocket and bounce out unless the player adequately moves the stick so that the ball's momentum will not force the ball to eject from the pocket. Generally, a variety of lacrosse heads have been designed to dissipate energy although none have been aptly designed to dissipate energy from a ball entering the pocket. For example, in Tucker et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495, a lacrosse head is described which can deform slightly and recover and which can absorb shock when impacted or otherwise stressed. As such, the '495 head allegedly will also tend to reduce the force of contact between opposing players and not be as likely to break or shatter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,410 issued to Crawford, teaches a lacrosse stick pocket with a flexible tube-like polymer thong and shooting string which has controlled stretching properties allowing for a greater absorption of shock and softer pocket area for receiving thrown balls.
Tucker, Sr. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,134) teaches a multi-component lacrosse head which has side wall overlays that provide both shock absorption and a high co-efficient of friction between the inside face of the side wall of the lacrosse stick and a lacrosse ball. Allegedly, the side wall overlays assist in deadening impact from balls thereby eliminating rebound within the pocket and improving ball control.
In Brine et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,868, a lacrosse head is described wherein at least a portion of each side wall comprises a material that is softer than the material of at least the scoop so that the side walls dampen movement of a lacrosse ball, and thus, act as a shock absorber when the ball is received or moves around in the pocket.
Unfortunately, prior art attempts to alleviate shock when a ball is received, are not effective as typically the dynamics of the lacrosse head are altered or the pocket has an unnatural feel as different runners are utilized. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide options for changing the amount of shock absorption, thus requiring a player to change lacrosse heads if a different amount of shock absorption is required. In addition, the prior art does not include a shock absorption feature for the runners which run longitudinally from the scoop to the throat of a lacrosse stick.
What is desired, therefore, is a shock for a lacrosse stick which assists in dissipating energy from receiving a ball and connects to a runner of the lacrosse stick. Furthermore, a shock absorber is desired wherein the player can change the shock absorption characteristics of the lacrosse head. Indeed, a combination of characteristics, including alleviating shock from receiving a ball more efficiently than contemplated in the prior art have been found to be necessary for improving the dissipation of energy in lacrosse heads. Also desired is a strung lacrosse head with a shock.